Bros Helping Bros
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine encuentra a Sam en un momento comprometido y decide hacer algo al respecto en vez de ser un mero espectador...


**N/A:** FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A CHORD! Este es mi "regalo" para celebrar el cumpleaños de Chord Overstreet. Me habría gustado usar Hold On para una historia, pero es tan triste que no puedo sacar algo Blam de ella (al menos de momento, nunca digas nunca). Si no habéis escuchado Hold On de Chord, no sé a qué estáis esperando porque es tan hermosa...

* * *

 _ **BROS HELPING BROS**_

Sam llevaba un año sin pareja y dos sin tener sexo con nadie. Era su segundo verano en Nueva York y acababa de terminar su primer año en Pratt. Jamás pensó que podría acabar estudiando tras graduarse en el instituto, pero Blaine, tras su ruptura con Kurt, se había centrado en conseguirle la plaza en ese prestigioso instituto artístico. Estaba estudiando diseño gráfico y arte y no podía ser más feliz en ese aspecto.

El problema era su vida amorosa, o su falta de ella… Tenía 20 años y debería estar ligando en bares o en cualquier otro lugar. Sin embargo, aprovechando que su compañero de piso tenía una hora más de clase, sacó una película que tenía en su habitación, dispuesto a verla por primera vez en la televisión.

El motivo porque no lo había hecho antes no era porque no la hubiera visto, sino porque no era algo que fuera correcto ver en compañía… Sí, iba a ver una película porno. Verlas en el ordenador portátil estaba bien, pero nada como una pantalla de 48 pulgadas para disfrutar de todo lo que ofrecen.

Sam se perdió en lo que estaba viendo y estaba tan ocupado masturbándose que no se dio cuenta de que Blaine llegaba a casa porque su clase se había cancelado. El moreno al verlo no dijo nada, sintió el deseo correr por todo su cuerpo. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y llevaba desde hacía meses ocultándolo. Sin embargo, verlo así, en esa situación, provocó que por un segundo se olvidara de todo y se dejara llevar por su cuerpo.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo cuando al otro le quedaban tan solo tres pasos para llegar a él. Iba tan deprisa que no tuvo tiempo ni de sonrojarse cuando vio que Anderson se arrodillaba delante de él y apartaba su mano. Evans no lo podía creer y olvidó la película para ver como su mejor amigo introducía directamente le palpitante miembro de Sam en su boca.

El más alto gimió de placer. El calor de la boca del otro, junto a las caricias a sus testículos y muslos, los movimientos de su lengua y sus labios recorriendo toda su largura una y otra vez… Todo era tan perfecto que su cuerpo no hacía más que aumentar de temperatura. No tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo, abrumado por tantas sensaciones. Ver a Blaine tragar todo su semen, en vez de relajarlo, hizo que el deseo volviera a aumentar.

El ex-Warbler lo miró mientras se levantaba, intentando adivinar si había traspasado alguna línea por lo que acababa de hacer. No se había podido resistir, por lo que estaba asustado. Sin embargo, Evans se levantó y lo obligó a tumbarse boca abajo en el sofá. En cuanto lo hizo, él bajó los pantalones de manera que el redondeado trasero quedaba expuesto.

–¿Dónde tienes el lubricante? –El rubio preguntó.

–La mesilla de mi habitación. –Anderson dijo casi sin aire.

Sam corrió a buscarlo. Nunca había estado con un hombre, pero había visto algunos videos para saber cómo era el sexo para su mejor amigo. Nunca pensó que llegaría a ponerlo en práctica. Volvió al sofá e introdujo el primer dedo lubricado en la entrada de Blaine. Se dio cuenta de que el otro no lo esperaba, por lo que esperó un poco a que se relajara. Poco a poco fue introduciendo más dedos para que, cuando llegara el momento de penetrarlo, no le hiciera daño.

–Sammy, por favor. –El moreno suplicó, utilizando el mote cariñoso que le dedicaba cuando estaban a solas, relajados, casi como si fueran pareja.

–No he traído condones… Como los dos estamos limpios… –El más alto hizo referencia al hecho de que, tras sus respectivas rupturas, ambos habían ido a una clínica para hacerse análisis y desde entonces no habían estado con nadie.

–Está bien, fóllame ya. –Anderson estaba muy ansioso, había esperado por casi tres años a ese momento y sentía que no podía esperar más.

Evans puso lubricante en su miembro y penetró al otro con fuerza. Los dos gimieron, aunque el rubio notó que al otro le había dolido un poco, por lo que decidió esperar. Cuando el otro le dio su consentimiento, comenzó a moverse. Al principio fue despacio, pero poco a poco aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad.

Blaine estaba boca abajo y el otro estaba encima, pero ninguno hizo ningún movimiento para besarse o acariciarse. Era sexo, puro sexo, dos amigos dándose placer mutuamente porque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban con alguien. El moreno movió su mano para llegar a su propio miembro y masturbarse, porque necesitaba llegar al orgasmo.

Él fue el primero en hacerlo, gritando y sintiendo como todo su cuerpo explotaba de placer. Al sentir esa estrecha entrada contraerse por el orgasmo, Sam también lo sintió, liberándose dentro de su amigo mientras gemía con fuerza y todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

El rubio salió del interior del otro y se sentó para intentar recuperar el ritmo de su respiración mientras que su amigo no se movía. Después decidieron limpiar un poco antes de poner otra película, algo de acción, para cambiar el ambiente y volver a ser ellos mismos. Ninguno comentó lo que había pasado y no importó, había sido solo amigos ayudando a amigos.

* * *

Cuatro semanas llevaban Blaine y Sam manteniendo sexo todos los días, incluso varias veces al día. Habían probado muchas posturas diferentes, pero no habían compartido besos o caricias más románticas. Todo se reducía a llegar al orgasmo y hacer que el otro también disfrutara.

No habían hablado de lo que pasaba entre ellos, intentaban llevar su vida de la manera más normal posible. Sin embargo, en los últimos dos días el rubio había empezado a tener unos sentimientos extraños cada vez que intimaba con su mejor amigo. Era como unas mariposas en el estómago que aumentaban conforme más próximos estaban. Además, pensaba en esos momentos que pasaban a solas durante todo el día, deseando que llegara el momento de volver a estar juntos.

Por eso entró a toda velocidad en su apartamento después de haber pasado por un sex shop para comprar lubricante y algún juguetito para ellos. Sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo en la cocina, preparando algo para cenar. Se acercó, dejó la bolsa en la encimera y rodeó el cuerpo del moreno con sus manos y preguntó.

–¿Algo que se pueda quemar?

–Tengo la lasaña en el horno, he puesto una alarma. Ahora estoy con la ensalada.

Blaine no tuvo que decir nada más, Sam lo obligó a darse la vuelta y lo levantó para sentarlo en la encimera de la cocina. El rubio se colocó entre las piernas del otro y lo besó con fuerza en los labios. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero Evans estaba deseando sentir esos labios sobre los suyos y no le decepcionaron.

Decidió que había mucha ropa, mejor que los dos estuvieran desnudos. Eso era algo que tampoco habían hecho antes. Normalmente se centraban en la penetración, pero él quería que esa noche fuera diferente, algo especial. Además, parecía que Anderson también disfrutaba, por lo que no tenía motivo para detenerse.

La última prenda de ropa cayó al suelo y los dos se abrazaron, manteniendo sus labios pegados y con sus lenguas luchando por dominar ese beso. Los dos se sentían excitados y entusiasmados a partes iguales.

Sam lo acercó aún más a su cuerpo, sus pechos tan juntos que no cabía ni un alfiler entre ellos. La alarma que Blaine había puesto sonó y el rubio apagó el horno y abrió la puerta para que la cena no se quemara. Si después tenían que recalentarla, no era importante.

Volvieron a besarse y el más alto aprovechó para coger el lubricante de la bolsa que había dejado a poca distancia de donde se encontraban. Puso un poco del producto en sus dedos e introdujo uno en su mejor amigo. El moreno gimió al sentir la intrusión, pero apenas fue audible porque estaban besándose. Estuvieron un rato así, totalmente excitados mientras preparaba a Anderson introduciendo un segundo y tercer dedo.

Finalmente, cuando Blaine ya estaba preparado, Evans lo penetró. El moreno rodeó la cadera del otro con sus piernas, facilitando aún más la intrusión y Sam comenzó a moverse. Al principio de manera suave, pero después iba acelerando. Por primera vez, fue el rubio el que bajó la mano para encontrar el miembro del otro y masturbarlo, quería ser el único responsable del orgasmo que sentiría el otro.

Los dos llegaron al máximo clímax con escasos segundos de diferencia, pero se quedaron besándose durante unos segundos, abrazados, para recobrar el ritmo cardiaco y la respiración. Después limpiaron todo, pusieron a recalentar la lasaña y prepararon la ensalada para la cena, sin hablar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, aunque Sam sí se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Sam llegó a casa después de estar una hora en un club con varios compañeros de clase. Le habían propuesto salir a ligar a un local y él había visto una oportunidad para encontrar una mujer con la que pasar un buen rato. Gran error. Había encontrado una chica de su edad, pero no paraba de compararla con su mejor amigo y salía perdiendo. En ese momento, mientras besaba a esa joven por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Blaine era mucho más que amistad desde hacía tiempo.

Por eso había decidido volver para estar con él e intentar adivinar si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Cuando entró, escuchó la voz de Tina y se sintió decepcionado porque quería estar a solas con su amigo. Sin embargo, al escuchar su nombre le entró curiosidad.

–Sam no quiere hacerte daño. Si se lo dices… –Ella proponía.

–No. –El moreno era tajante y Evans se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

–No podéis seguir así, estáis poniendo en riesgo vuestra amistad. –La asiática insistía.

–Si se lo digo todo cambiará. –Anderson sollozó y Sam sintió como si alguien apretara su corazón con fuerza.

–Siento decirlo, pero desde que os acostáis juntos ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tenéis que hablar, tienes que decirle lo que sientes y distanciaros un poco. Debes confiar en que sois los mejores amigos que he visto en mi vida y, cuando todo esté bien, volveréis a ser los mismos… Pero tienes que hacerlo o seguirás sufriendo. –Cohen-Chang explicó.

–Puedo aguantar hasta que encuentre una novia y nuestra relación se enfríe. Mientras tanto, disfrutaré de todo lo que me quiera dar. Es todo lo que voy a tener. –Blaine seguía llorando.

–¿Y tú? Tú también deberías pensar en rehacer tu vida. Él ha salido a ligar… ¿Por qué no vamos a un bar gay? Tal vez puedas pasar un buen rato. –Tina ya no sabía cómo convencer a su amigo de que necesitaba cambiar de estrategia.

–Hace dos años tú tenías un crush hacia mí y sabías que yo jamás correspondería tus sentimientos… ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado si te hubiera propuesto que tuviéramos sexo para aliviar nuestras ganas de sexo? –El ex Warbler preguntó.

–Bueno… Creo que habría hecho lo mismo que tú… –La chica sonrió al ver la mirada incrédula de su amigo. –Vale, habría comenzado a planificar nuestra boda, cosa que tú no has hecho… Comprendo lo que quieres decir…

–Ahora cambia crush por enamorado y tendrás mi situación. –El moreno apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y se secó las lágrimas.

Ese fue el momento en el que Sam decidió que debía entrar. Su corazón estaba acelerado, sabía que estaban hablando de él y Anderson había dado a entender que correspondía sus sentimientos.

–Tina, ¿puedes dejarnos a Blaine y a mí a solas? –El rubio pidió y los dos lo miraron asustados. Aun así, la chica besó la mejilla de su amigo y se despidió de ellos para irse a su apartamento.

–¿Cuánto…? –El moreno tragó saliva, estaba asustado. –¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

–El suficiente… Blaine, quiero que sepas que siempre puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea. Pase lo que pase, tú eres mi mejor amigo y eso no va a cambiar. Quiero que seamos honestos y podamos confiar en el otro… Eso me lleva a preguntarme por qué me lo has ocultado. Creía que ya te había demostrado que no me importa eso. –Los ojos color verde encontraron a los avellana, que estaban rojos e hinchados por culpa de las lágrimas.

–Lo que siento no es un estúpido crush… –El moreno comenzó a hablar, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

–Eso no importa. Si hubieras sido sincero desde un principio, tal vez podríamos habernos centrado en entender lo que yo siento antes de cometer un gran error… Por suerte para ti, me ha bastado un beso para saber que te quiero más que a un amigo. –Evans sonrió y notó por la expresión del otro el momento exacto en el que había comprendido lo que decía.

–¿Sientes algo por mí? –Anderson tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Estaba besando a una chica en el bar y en lo único que podía pensar era en que prefería estar besándote a ti. Creo que lo nuestro puede funcionar, eres la persona qué mejor me entiende y que me acepta tal como soy y yo… Estos últimos días he empezado a verte de otra manera… Tendrás que tener paciencia hasta que acepte todos los cambios que estoy viviendo, pero me gustaría intentarlo. –Sam sonrió al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba ilusionado, muy diferente a como lo había encontrado.

–Claro que tendré paciencia. Sé lo difícil que es comprender lo que estás sintiendo y sé que tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos… Yo estaré a tu lado en todo lo que necesites… –Blaine sonrió.

–Hasta que tenga todo claro… ¿Podemos seguir haciendo lo que hemos hecho estos días? –El rubio preguntó.

–Será un placer. –El moreno sonrió y se acercó para besarlo. Evans supo en ese momento que había tomado la decisión correcta. Ese beso, lejos de ser pasional o parte de una relación sexual, era suave y dulce, lleno de amor por parte de ambos. Supo que eso era lo que quería, que necesitaría tiempo para hacerse a la idea, pero que ninguna de sus exnovias le había hecho sentir así. Su estómago tenía mariposas revoloteando, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón estaba acelerado… Se dio cuenta de algo, que había querido mucho a Quinn, Mercedes y Brittany, pero que la palabra amor realmente sólo la podía utilizar con alguien, con Anderson.

* * *

Las semanas pasaban y cada día Sam y Blaine estaban más unidos. El rubio no había tenido grandes momentos de dudas porque todo iba evolucionando despacio. El moreno estaba siendo muy comprensivo y paciente, algo que el otro agradecía.

Apenas habían compartido su relación con sus amigos y familiares. Querían estar seguros del todo antes de incluir a terceras personas en su vida. Santana, Tina y Brittany habían sido las elegidas para compartir ese secreto y ellas habían sido de gran ayuda. Habían elegido a Pierce y Lopez porque habían estado en una situación similar a la de los chicos y habían sido capaces de darles muy buenos consejos. Cohen-Chang era la mejor amiga de ambos y, además, se había quedado intrigada después de dejarlos solos esa noche, por lo que decidieron contarle todo.

Sin embargo, Sam había decidido que ya estaba preparado. Esa mañana lo primero que había hecho había sido hablar con sus padres. Había sido un shock para ellos, pero aceptaban las decisiones de su hijo.

Para celebrar que todo estaba bien y que por fin su relación iba a ser pública, el rubio decidió sorprender a su pareja con una cena romántica. Él no era muy bueno cocinando y tenía que ser algo especial, por lo que pidió la comida en un restaurante italiano que a ambos les encantaba. Compró unas rosas rojas que puso en la mesa y algunos pétalos en la cama para lo que seguro que iba a pasar después. Puso velas en la mesa, pero prefirió no hacerlo en la habitación porque no quería quemar la casa.

Cuando Blaine entró, sonrió al ver lo que había preparado el otro. Era tan dulce y lo hacía sentirse tan especial. Sam se acercó y lo besó en los labios de manera dulce, algo que se había vuelto una costumbre.

–¿Y esto? –El moreno preguntó señalando la cena.

–Una celebración. –El rubio aclaró.

–¿Qué celebramos? –El más bajo rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos para que no se alejara.

– Que les he contado a mis padres que estoy contigo y que estoy preparado para que todos sepan que soy tu novio. –Evans sonrió mientras lo acercaba aún más a su cuerpo.

–¿De verdad? –Anderson estaba ilusionado.

–Estoy seguro de lo que siento y estoy preparado para afrontar todo lo que venga. En realidad, siento haberte hecho esperar.

Se besaron una vez más antes de sentarse a cenar. Los dos sabían que ese era el comienzo de su relación y estaban tranquilos porque sabían que todo iría bien. No tenían motivos para creer que no iban a funcionar. Se conocían y aceptaban desde hacía años, se entregaban por completo cuando se enamoraban y estaban dispuestos a trabajar para que su relación fuera eterna.


End file.
